


A Baker's Kneads

by ladyinquisitor93



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinquisitor93/pseuds/ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Gale Mustela- city elf from Denerim, daughter of a baker. Samuel Trevelyan- human from Ostwick, eldest son of House Trevelyan. Their personalities clash a bit at first, but they grow to like each other & become friends. They watch each other's backs & stand by the other no matter what, all while something deeper starts to blossom between them. Some mature content later on.





	1. Ponder and Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice and short little introduction of the characters

"So, tell me, Gale, why did you join the Inquisition?"

"To save the family bakery. That shop means the world to my father and it's all we really have left in memory of my mother. This job pays well enough for me to send money to Da, to help him pay off his debts."

"That's rather admirable of you."

"I do what I can, even if Da is a bit prideful. When Mum died, Da was all I had. He raised me on his own, did the best he could to provide for us, so this is my way of paying him back."

"I'm sure he's very proud of you."

"I hope so. Everything I've ever done was to make Da proud of me, to let him know he did right by me."

"He must be a remarkable man to have raised such a bright woman like you."

"That he is."

* * *

 

Gale stood upon the battlements just above the stables of Skyhold, looking out over the landscape as the moon hung high in the night sky and shined down on the glistening snow below. She thought back on Elias' question earlier that day, as well as everything else that had happened since she joined the Inquisition.

She had just turned eighteen before she had left home for the first time. She was a beautiful young woman with long flowing hair as gray as stone and eyes of soft beige like sand, skin like ivory, standing a head shorter than the average adult human male. She had lost her mother, Kalysta, at a young age so it was just her and her father, Varrian. She was practical, valued tradition, security, and peaceful living, and tried her best to be organized. She was a bit of a spitfire when angry, but otherwise, she was a well mannered person. Having had enough problems with thieves and thugs, she had learned how to protect herself, her father, and their friends, and always carried a simple sword with her at all times. She wasn't interested in theories or abstractions unless she could see the practical applications. She had clear visions of the way things should be, was loyal and hard-working, didn't mind being in charge but was willing to let others lead and step in when she was needed. She helped out around her father's bakery and ran errands for him while he minded the shop. Life was good, nice and simple, easygoing, but that all changed when they started having troubles with money and Gale had to leave home.

Varrian had accrued a large amount of debt trying to keep the bakery open, business having gotten really slow, and he was a bit prideful about it all- not too keen on the idea of Gale trying to solve his problems for him. Gale had already exhausted all other viable options that she had in an attempt to help pay off her father's debts and save their bakery, but it was to no avail and the debt just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. So when word reached Denerim that the Inquisition was recruiting, Gale told her father that she would get a job as a cook. Of course, Varrian was against it- worried for her safety and all as a father should be- but in the end he gave in and wished her safe travels when she made her way to Haven.

Gale was able to secure a decent paying job within the kitchen staff of the Inquisition almost immediately upon her arrival to Haven. She kept to herself most of the time, just busying herself with work and trying to adjust to being away from home. She would often be put in charge of taking food to the soldiers and the Inquisition heads, always commenting on how they were too busy most days and nights to remember to eat, but there were nights at the Singing Maiden where Flissa needed her to help with serving. And that's how she met Samuel Trevelyan and his younger brother, Elias.

Gale smiled fondly as she recalled her first impressions of the the young Inquisitor and his older brother.

Elias was a quiet, serious, sensitive and kind twenty-three year old young man who stood half a head taller than Gale with short, kempt black hair and hazel eyes that clearly did not like conflict. He often avoided things that could generate conflict, which caused issues when it came to dealing with the Templars and mages, but he was loyal and incredibly faithful- especially to the Chantry- and had an aesthetic appreciation for beauty. He wasn't really interested in leading or controlling others, but he took the position as Inquisitor because he needed to and he was the only one who could close the rifts. He always said Samuel would make a much better Inquisitor, but Gale had to disagree- Samuel was too detached from people to make an effective leader. She would often tell him that he was best suited for the job because of how flexible and open-minded he was, how well he adjusted to being in charge, and how he enjoyed the present moment.

His brother, Samuel, on the other hand, was twenty-seven and had slightly longer and much more messy black hair and amber eyes. He had a few scars from previous battles, having chosen to take on mercenary type work instead of Chantry work like the rest of his family, a bit of stubble like Commander Cullen, and he had a crimson red tattoo around his right eye. He was the quiet and reserved type most of the time- only speaking to those closest to him- yet even so he was always interested in how and why things worked, preferred to work with his hands and doing physical work like working with the blacksmiths or making repairs to the keep as just as few examples. He was a risk-taker who lived for the moment, usually interested in and talented in hand to hand combat as well as weapons combat- where he was usually found sparring with the soldiers when he wasn't working. He was uncomplicated in his desires and knew exactly what he wanted- and who for that matter- and he was loyal to his peers and to his internal value systems, but not overly concerned with respecting laws and rules if they got in the way of getting something done, and was a bit detached and analytical.

When Gale met them for the first time, they were sitting with their relatives in the Singing Maiden, the local tavern of Haven run by Flissa. They had all been wearing Chantry attire, save Samuel who wore a simple nobleman's tunic, trousers, and boots. They were chatting about the Conclave, Samuel sitting at the edge- quiet- as if he were ready to flee at a moment's notice. Gale was bringing their order to their table, but when Samuel shifted his position she tripped on his foot and nearly spilled everything all over everyone.

* * *

 

"What the hell? Are you trying to injure someone?" Gale asked, irritated, as she looked at the man who tripped her. "You do realize all of this is piping hot, right?"

"Watch what you say, girl," one of the men sneered as he looked her up and down with disdain, "that is no way for a commoner to speak to a noble."

Gale scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You think I care if you lot are nobles?" She angrily set their order down onto their table, glancing at the youngest amongst them as he started to try and quell the others' anger and disdain. "Just because you're from some rich ass family doesn't give you the right to treat others like shit."

"You would do well to remember your place, wretch!"

Gale had to laugh at that. "And you would do well to remember who makes all of the food you eat here in Haven! You think I won't add a little something extra as punishment for pissing me off?"

One of the patrons leaned in and said, "She won't poison you, but you really shouldn't piss her off. Geoffrey over here made that mistake last week and she put some weird spices in his stew. Poor lad had the runny shits for days!"

The youngest noble went white as a sheet and looked at Gale, putting his hands to together as if to pray and bowing his head. "Please, do forgive my relatives for their rudeness and my brother's carelessness! No offense was meant!"

Gale looked him over and scoffed. "I don't care what your station is, so long as you are within this establishment you will show respect to those around you or you can get the hell out."

The nobles watched as she turned and stormed off, tossing the empty tray against the wall and ripping her apron free before heading out the back door.

* * *

 

Needless to say after that, Gale and Samuel butted heads from then on. And it seemed that Samuel enjoyed pissing Gale off, at least to her. There was just something about him that really made her blood boil at the mere sight of him. So she made it a point to avoid him as much as possible and ignore him any time she did see him. And that's how things continued up until the day that Haven fell.

When Haven had fallen, just after Elias and the Templars had closed the Breach, Flissa had been trapped inside the burning tavern. Gale had tried to push her way in and pull her out, but by the time she reached her it was too late. Gale had to leave her friend behind, having grown close to Flissa after she had hired her, and ran towards the Chantry with the others. All hell was breaking loose outside, corrupted mages attacking from every direction. Elias and some of his companions had gone off to try and load the last remaining trebuchet and aim it towards the mountains behind Haven. Gale and the others fled as fast as they could, taking an old pilgrimage path leading above the tree line to get safely out of the path of the avalanche Elias and the others were going to cause in a last ditch effort to defeat their enemy. When everyone was cleared, a signal was shot into the air and just a few moments later a chunk of stone came hurtling towards the mountain. Gale and the others steadied themselves as it struck the mountain, shaking the ground beneath their feet as the snow cascaded in heavy rushes towards the village- quickly burying it.

Gale hoped that Elias and the others had made it out safely, finding cover until the avalanche had settled, but all they could do was press on forward and find shelter where they could treat their wounded. Gale had looked at Samuel, seeing the worry in his eyes- something that she had never seen before. Not sure how else to offer comfort, especially since they pretty much hated each other, she reached forward and squeezed his hand. Samuel had just looked at her, confusion mixed with surprise taking their place with worry in his eyes. Gale couldn't find any words to offer him, so she just held his hand and pulled him along as they press onward.

When they had found a safe enough place to make camp, Gale did what she could to help the wounded and Samuel went with the others forming a search party to look for Elias and his companions. It was hours before any news had come, but when it did, Elias came with it. His companions had returned before him and were treated for their wounds. When the search party returned with Elias, he too was treated for his wounds and Samuel never once left his side. When Gale finished helping with what she could with the wounded, she went about making something hot to eat for everyone. As she and the other cooks distributed the food, Gale offered a bowl of the stew she had made to Samuel and asked how Elias was doing.

* * *

 

"The healers say he will be fine, that he will wake on his own time..." Samuel said, taking the bowl from Gale. "Thank you."

Gale was surprised that he even spoke to her, having never actually gotten a word out of him herself- only ever scoffs and grunts. It was a bit deeper than she was expecting. "He saved us... as many as he could..." She looked from Elias to Samuel. "You should be proud of him."

Samuel managed a meager smile at that- also a first for Gale. "I'm always proud of him. He's grown so much since the Conclave, I barely recognize him anymore." He sighed. "Mother and Father are going to be so worried when news of Haven reaches them..."

"Then write to them, both of you, when we're safe again." Gale said, then looked around their camp. "We have no idea if the enemy will come after us or not, but we won't be able to stay here for much longer."

"You're right about that." Samuel sighed again, taking a spoonful of stew to his mouth.

Gale sensed there was nothing more to be said between them, so she left him to eat as he watched over his little brother. But as she turned away, Samuel stopped her.

"Gale, wait."

Surprised, Gale turned to look at him and saw that he had stood and held out his bowl. She looked up at him, standing nearly a full head shorter.

"Your stew, it's good. May I have more?" He asked, looking down at her.

Gale nodded, and took his bowl to fill it. When she handed it back to him, his fingers grazed hers and she felt a strange sensation shoot through her body.

"Thank you." Samuel said, offering her a smile before he bowed his head slightly to her and turned away to retake his seat.

* * *

 

Gale returned his smile with a nod and left to continue her rounds. But as she walked through the camp, her heart would not stop racing.

Gale sighed and looked down at her hand. 'What was that feeling that night?' she wondered. She looked over when she heard a door open and close, seeing Samuel leaving Cullen's office. 'He must have had another late night helping the Commander...' She watched him as he made his way back towards the living quarters for a moment, then returned her attention to the landscape. 'I hope Da is doing alright.'


	2. Her Worries and Her Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale is getting used to life in Skyhold, but she worries about her father back in Denerim.

Things in Skyhold were beginning to settle down, as much as one could expect. Repairs were well underway, the number of wounded were finally beginning to shrink, and things seemed to get back to normal. Well, more or less.

Elias was back on his feet, had agreed to take the position of Inquisitor- despite his apprehensions- and was as busy as ever. Samuel helped with the repairs to the fortress and keep. And as always, they would often forget to eat.

Gale had been made the head of the kitchen staff, which came with a slight pay increase much to her relief. She sent most of what she earned to her father, grateful that Sister Leliana's scouts were able to ensure it's safe delivery. She spent much of her time teaching her staff the techniques she had learned growing up- Varrian Mustela among some of the best bakers and cooks in Ferelden- but still she found herself ensuring that Elias, Samuel, and the others got something to eat. Especially with things so much busier for them. She'd leave her staff to tend the kitchens, then would make her rounds, starting with Elias and his advisors, then going off to find Samuel- who was usually wherever the largest construction project was taking place.

As the days went by, since Haven fell, Gale was finding that she was beginning to dislike Samuel less and less. She often wondered if it was because she had thought to comfort him as he stared helplessly as Haven was swallowed by the avalanche, unable to do anything in that moment to save his little brother. And that was what made most sense to her, considering that since that moment Samuel had started actually talking to her instead of just scoffing or grunting. It was a change, but Gale wasn't sure if it were a good or a bad change in their relationship- if one could even call it that. Not yet at least.

One day while making her now usual rounds, Gale asked around if anyone had seen Samuel. After more than ten people had told her they had yet to see the Inquisitor's brother, Gale started making her way back to the kitchens. Along the way, though, she stopped for a moment along the battlements above the stables and breathed in the crisp air.

'It's so different than what I'm used to in Denerim. So much cleaner, so much purer.' She sighed with content, realizing how much she liked being in the Inquisition. It was probably the best decision she could have made. Her brow furrowed a bit with worry as her thoughts to her her father. "I hope he's doing well..."

"Who?"

Gale looked up in surprise to find Samuel standing just behind her. "When did you get here?"

"Just now." Samuel leaned against the stone wall of the battlements, his arms crossed as he watched her. "You seem worried."

Gale looked away when she felt her cheeks begin to burn a bit, returning her attention to the landscape. "I was just thinking about my father."

"Where is he now?"

"Probably minding the bakery, same as always." Gale smiled at that. "Hopefully staying out of trouble while I'm away."

"Have you written to him?"

"I have, each time I send him money." Gale answered, looking at him. "You're awfully curious. Why?"

Samuel shrugged, saying nothing.

Gale watched him for a moment, then sighed and reached down into the basket she was carrying. Pulling out a bundle, she handed it to Samuel. "Here. As always." When Samuel took the bundle- which contained a few sweet rolls, some cheese, smoked jerky, and some dried fruits- she bowed her head slightly and made her way back to the kitchens.

Samuel looked into the bundle, a small smile growing. He never really meant to forget to eat, but lately he had been doing it on purpose- just to see her.

For some reason, since that night on the mountain when she grasped his hand in an attempt to comfort him after Haven fell, he felt drawn to her. He had been with plenty of women over the years, but it was always just for the sex and nothing more. And when he first met Gale, he hadn't thought much of her. He hadn't even meant to trip her that night in the tavern, and he didn't take too kindly to her attitude or manners, either. But that was from his perspective as a noble.

Over the course of the following weeks, he had begun to admire her tenacity, her protectiveness, her work ethic. It was very much like his own. And setting social standings aside, Samuel knew just by watching her that she was just like him- hard working and a bit of an outcast, though for Gale it was because of her elven heritage. For Samuel, he was the black sheep of House Trevelyan, a disappointment in the eyes of his parents- all because he chose the life of a mercenary instead of that of a clergyman in the Chantry like everyone else in his family. He was Andrastian, but not so advertently as his family. He had noticed that he was like Varric in that sense.

Samuel would watch Gale while she worked- well studied would be a better way to put it- and knew he came off like a stuck up jackass. Which didn't bother him at all and he often did on purpose just to rile Gale up a bit. She had a certain energy about her when she was pissed that intrigued him, but she ignored him and avoided him like the Blight. But then it all changed that night on the mountain, when she slipped her hand in his and grasped it as he watched helplessly and worriedly as the avalanche overtook Haven. He had no idea if Elias had made it out in time and feared the worst, but that small gesture from Gale was enough to quell the turmoil of emotions rampaging inside of him. It surprised him, given their interactions with each other since that first meeting in the Singing Maiden, but he was grateful that she had taken the time to offer what comfort she could. And then she held his hand the whole way forward, pulling him along as if to urge him to continue the fight for his brother's sake, as if she knew somehow that he was going to be OK.

When they had made camp that night, Samuel took the first chance he could to join a search party. It was hours before any news had come, but when it did, Elias came with it. His companions had returned before him and were treated for their wounds, and when the search party returned with Elias, he too was treated for his wounds and Samuel never once left his side. He sat with his little brother as the healers went to work, hoping that he would pull through. After what seemed like an eternity, the healers had finished their work and told him that Elias would be just fine and needed to rest. And it wasn't long after that Gale had come with food and to check up on Elias.

>)O(<

"Hey..." Gale said, approaching Samuel cautiously. "How's he doing?"

Samuel looked up, seeing her offering a bowl of hot stew to him with a concerned look on her face. "The healers say he will be fine, that he will wake on his own time..." he said, taking the bowl from Gale. "Thank you."

Samuel could tell that Gale was surprised that he even spoke to her, the two of them having never actually spoken a word to each other. He himself was surprised as she said, "He saved us... as many as he could..." She looked from Elias to Samuel. "You should be proud of him."

Samuel managed a meager smile at that and looked from Gale to Elias. "I'm always proud of him. He's grown so much since the Conclave, I barely recognize him anymore." He sighed. "Mother and Father are going to be so worried when news of Haven reaches them..."

"Then write to them, both of you, when we're safe again." Gale said, then looked around their camp. "We have no idea if the enemy will come after us or not, but we won't be able to stay here for much longer."

"You're right about that." Samuel sighed again, taking a spoonful of stew to his mouth. He noticed that Gale was contemplating whether or not she should say something more or not before finally deciding against it and turning away. "Gale, wait." He finished the bowl of stew, not even caring that he burned his tongue a bit scarfing it down as he stood. "Your stew, it's good. May I have more?" He asked, looking down at her and noticing- really noticing for the first time- that she stood nearly a full head shorter than him.

Gale nodded, and took his bowl to fill it. When she handed it back to him, his fingers grazed hers and he felt a strange sensation shoot through his body.

"Thank you." Samuel said, offering her a smile before he bowed his head slightly to her and turned away to retake his seat. When Gale returned his smile and nodded before turning away, he realized that he was thanking her for more than just a second helping of stew. He was thanking her for grasping his hand, offering what comfort she could. It meant more to him than he initially realized.

>)O(<

Samuel looked down at the food, his smile growing. 'She's something alright...' He took a bite of one of the sweet rolls, his mouth watering the moment the delicious aroma reached his nose. 'She's definitely a skilled baker.' He glanced towards where the kitchens were, seeing that Gale had just reached the top of the stairs and was heading through the open door. 'I wonder why she's so worried about her father?'


	3. Word From the Scout, A Companion for the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale gets news that her father isn't doing well, so she prepares to leave Skyhold. But she isn't going alone, nor is she too sure about who is acting as her escort.

"Gale, may I have a word?"

Gale looked up from where she was working to find Leliana standing in the doorway. "Of course, Sister."

"In private, if you could spare a moment?"

Gale nodded, giving directions to her staff before wiping her hands with a towel as she followed Leliana out of the kitchen. "Is everything alright?"

Leliana sighed, handing her a letter. "The scout I sent to bring the money to your father returned with this."

Gale opened the letter, reading through it- her heart sinking a bit. "Da..."

"The scout informed me that your father looked unwell and anxious. She also informed me that several men- nobles or wealthy merchants from the city by the looks of their attire- were harassing him."

"Those damned pigs..." Gale sighed, angrily, and looked up at Leliana. "How easily would it be for me to return to Denerim?"

"You would be missed, but it can be arranged." Leliana said, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Or, if you would rather, I can have these men dealt with and someone stationed as a guard for your father's protection."

Gale shook her head. "I appreciate the offer, but I need to deal with this situation personally. Those men have been hounding my father for months, deepening his debt even further the moment he starts to pay it off."

"Then we can arrange an escort to accompany you. The roads are still a bit tumultuous; it would not be wise to travel alone."

"I can't ask anyone to take the time to come with me, Sister, there's still too much going on here that is more important than my own personal matters."

"I'll go."

Gale and Leliana looked up as Samuel joined them.

"Then it's settled." Leliana said with a curt nod, not giving Gale a chance to protest. "Gather what provisions you need for the journey and I will have someone ready some horses immediately."

Before Gale could utter a word, Leliana disappeared- quick as a shadow. "This is all unnecessary..."

"The Sister is right, the roads aren't safe to travel alone." Samuel said. "Besides, with horses, we can reach Denerim in half the time as on foot."

Gale sighed, looking up at him. "Why would you offer to come with me? We aren't exactly on the best of terms."

Samuel shrugged. "I overheard you talking and with repairs nearly complete, I can afford to accompany you. Besides, someone needs to look after you if bandits show up."

Gale glared at him a bit. "I'm not some damsel in distress that needs to be rescued. I can handle myself."

Samuel just turned away and started heading towards his own room. "Even so, I'm coming with you. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me. Now hurry up, we should get on the road while we still have daylight."

Gale sighed, watching him as he disappeared around a corner. "That man is so infuriating sometimes..." She turned to go back into the kitchen. 'And I was just starting to like him, too...' She gave directions to her staff, informed them that she would be returning home to Denerim for a time and would return as soon as she was able, then hurried to her room to pack her things. Having grabbed some of the extra food they had stocked in the kitchen, she wrapped the lot with cloth and tucked it into her pack along with a change of clothes. She grabbed her bedroll, strapped it to her pack, then shouldered it and headed towards the stables where the horses- and Samuel- were already waiting.

"Ready?"

Gale nodded, ignoring Samuel's hand as he offered it and climbing up into her saddle.

Samuel shrugged, mounting into his own, and took the lead as he urged his horse forward. With Gale quickly falling into step next to him, he made his way through the inner gates and across the bridge to the mountain road. He glanced over at Gale as they descended the mountain road, seeing the irritation she held for him dissipating and being replaced with worry. 'The situation must be much worse than it sounds for her to be this worried...' Returning his attention back to the path ahead, he urged his horse to a slightly faster gait. 'We should try to hurry, then.'

The whole trip would take a little over nine days from Skyhold to Denerim and Samuel was considering their best route once they reached Lake Calenhad. He sat on his bedroll, looking down at the map in the lamplight as it flickered against the tent walls.

"Samuel, what are you still doing up?"

Samuel looked up from the map and over at Gale, who had gone to sleep a few hours ago. "Just going over the best route once we reach Lake Calenhad."

Gale rolled her eyes, crawling out of her bed roll and over to him- pulling the map from his hands and rolling it up. "Let's figure that out in the morning over breakfast, alright? For now, get some sleep?"

Samuel sighed in defeat, knowing better than to argue with her- especially when she was tired. He lay back on his bed roll and stared at the ceiling of the tent as Gale blew out the lamp and crawled back into her bedroll. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of crickets, the occasional owl, the gentle snoring as Gale fell back asleep. His eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness and he looked over at Gale as she slept, turned towards him.

'She looks so peaceful...'

He reached over and pulled her blanket up to her shoulder, then sat for a moment just watching her. 'Why did I offer to come with her?' he wondered, thinking back on what she had asked back at the keep.

Having grown up in a noble family, Samuel and his relatives never really knew what it meant to be poor or of a lower stature. Even while working as a mercenary, Samuel didn't have to worry about money. One mention of House Trevelyan, a flash of coin, was enough to get him whatever- and whoever- he wanted. So perhaps it was because of that that he wanted to help Gale out, as if to preserve what little she had and get a glimpse into what her world was like.

Sighing, Samuel went back to his bedroll and settled down as the pangs of sleep started pulling at him. 'Maybe I'll figure it out during this trip, whatever this feeling is...'


	4. The Inn at Ravensden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm comes, forcing Gale and Samuel to find shelter in the local inn.

It took them two days to reach Ravensden, Gale and Samuel having agreed to take the northern route towards Gherlen's Pass, but it had started to rain. They hurried to get to the stables where they paid the stable hand to take care of their horses. They grabbed their packs and rushed to get inside the inn. It was crowded, many people trying to escape the weather in the quaint inn as the storm picked up.

"Good evening, travelers!" the innkeeper said, greeting them. "What can I do for you tonight?" Then recognizing Samuel, he beamed at him. "Ah, Serah Samuel, welcome back!"

Samuel offered a small smile in return. "You look well, Boris. We need two rooms, if you have them."

The innkeeper frowned. "I'm sorry, I have only one left. It's a little bigger, one bed, but plenty of room for two."

Gale wanted to groan at the thought of sharing a bed with someone like Samuel and before she could answer or say anything for that matter.

"That'll be just fine." Samuel said.

The innkeeper smiled. "Don't worry about the payment tonight. Pay before you leave, as usual. You are welcome to stay as long as you need, though I suggest you wait out the storm. It's that time of year around here where the weather gets bad and the storms last for days. Go up the stairs, take the first left and it's at the very end of the hall on the right."

"Thank you." Samuel said and followed the innkeeper's directions with Gale close behind.

Gale had so many thoughts running through her head. 'We'll be sharing a bed?' She remained silent even when they reached the room, thinking harder than she probably should about the situation.

Samuel set his pack on the floor next to the bed and looked over at Gale, seeing that she was standing a bit stiff as if she was incredibly uncomfortable with sharing a room with him. He chuckled as the thought popped up and caused Gale to look over at him, confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He started shedding his wet clothes, placing his jacket, tunic, and boots near the fireplace. "You should change into something dry and put your wet clothes by the fire."

Gale's face began to burn at the sight of his naked torso, having never seen a man half naked before- not even her own father. She immediately looked away and hurried behind the partition screen to change.

A knock came at the door and Samuel went to answer, finding one of the inn's workers presenting them with a tray of food and drink. "Thank you."

"There's a bowl of stew for each of you, some bread, a pitcher of cider, and some mugs for you. Is there anything else you will need before you turn in for the night?" the young man asked.

Samuel shook his head. "No, that will be all. Thank you."

The young man smiled. "Good night. Breakfast will be at sunrise, but feel free to sleep in. If you choose to, we can bring food to your room. Just let us know."

Samuel thanked him and closed the door as he walked away. He set the tray on the table and poured the cider into the mugs.

"Hot cider?"

Samuel looked up as Gale stepped out from behind the screen in a dry tunic and skirt, her pack in one hand while her boots and dress were in the other. "Yes."

"That sounds perfect right now." she said, setting everything down and taking a seat in one of the chairs.

Samuel nodded and sat across from her. "It's a quaint inn, but the service here is great."

"I take it then that you've been here before?" Gale asked, taking the mug he handed her.

Samuel nodded. "Boris is an old friend of mine. I always make sure to drop in and check up on him when I'm in the area."

Gale took a sip of the cider, sighing in content as the hot liquid slid down her throat. "Mmmm... that's so good..!"

"You should try the stew. Boris' wife Ymera is an excellent cook." Samuel said, gesturing to the bowl in front of her. He leaned back, taking a sip of cider as he sat there and watched the fire dance in the hearth.

They enjoyed the warmth and heartiness of the stew, the hot apple cider sweetened with honey, and the roaring fire in the hearth as they relaxed after a long ride. As they sat there and ate, Gale was beginning to ponder again as to why Samuel offered to come with her- sensing there was something more than he wasn't sharing. They had been traveling for a few days and they rarely spoke- about as often as they had since the Inquisition arrived in Skyhold- but they were going to be spending a lot of time together and she was wondering if it'd be a good idea to try and get to know each other.

'It'd suck travelling with someone you hate...' Gale thought, setting her now empty bowl on the tray.

Samuel looked over at her. "Is something on your mind?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. "It's nothing."

Samuel set down his mug and eyed her for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Gale blushed a little and stood. "Y-yes." she said, stretching as she felt the warmth of the stew and the cider pulling sleep towards her.

Samuel watched her as she stretched, taking note of her figure and her assets. She had an hourglass figure, slightly wider hips than most women with the same figure, ample bosom and a perky and rounded rump. She was beautiful in the light of the roaring fire, her stone gray hair glowing with a dark silvery sheen and her eyes glistening in the dancing firelight- an almost eerie glow to their pale color.

Gale covered her mouth as she yawned and looked towards the window. It was still raining hard outside, pouring down as if the Maker were crying. The crack of thunder sounded and lightning flashed in the blackened night sky.

"Get some sleep if you're tired." Samuel said.

Gale nodded, looking back at him. "I should." Then thinking a moment, she blushed. "About our sleeping arrangements..."

Samuel smirked. "Don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor."

Gale looked up at that, surprised. "No, you don't have to do that. Just..." She turned towards the bed. "Don't get any ideas, alright?"

Samuel watched as she went to the bed and pulled back the covers, bringing them up over her as she settled down on the far side of the bed. He himself felt the pangs of tiredness pulling at him, so he took the tray of finished food and cider and set it out in the hallway on the buffet table against the wall. Closing the door of their room, Samuel added more wood to the fire and went to the other side of the bed. The bed was still fairly large, fitting enough for three grown adults, so there was a lot of room between them.

Gale had laid down facing the middle of the bed and had pulled the covers to her waist. Samuel looked over and found himself actually smiling when he saw that she was already passed out. He reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear, pulling the covers up to her shoulders before he laid back. He stared at the ceiling and put his hands behind his head. He had many thoughts he needed to sift through, but eventually he managed to fall asleep.

But nothing would prepare them for what was coming their way and it would change them in more ways than one.


	5. Did I Hear Him Right..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale overhears something she probably shouldn't have and thinks over how it makes her feel.

Some time late in the night, when nearly everyone in the inn had gone to bed, Gale woke to find that she was alone. She glanced sleepily around the room, seeing that Samuel wasn't there at all. She got out of bed, pulling a blanket around her shoulders as she shuffled to the door to search for him. She didn't seem him in the hall, so she went towards the stairs leading back down into the great room of the inn.

"So, who's the young lady?"

"Her name is Gale."

Gale stopped as she descended the stairs to search the great room. When she heard voices, she had hoped Samuel was amongst them, but her foot hesitated and pulled back as she hear Samuel say her name in answer to Boris' question.

"New special friend?" Boris asked.

'Special friend?' Gale wondered.

"No, nothing like that. She's different than the others." Samuel replied.

'Others? Does he mean prostitutes..?'

Down below at the bar, Samuel and Boris had been chatting for a bit- Samuel having come down not long before Gale had woken up.

"Ah, I see, I see." Boris laughed.

Samuel rolled his eyes and took a sip of ale, ignoring the insinuous look Boris was giving him. "Really, it's nothing like that with Gale."

"It's strange to not see a pretty young lady with her arms practically all over you. I hear the brothel girls have been missing you."

Up on the stairs, Gale stayed just out of sight. 'He did mean prostitutes...' She turned to start heading back to their room, but what Samuel said next stopped her.

Down at the bar, Samuel glanced at the roaring fire in the hearth- the flames dancing across the large bear skin pelt on the wooden floor. "Gale's different. She doesn't talk to me or treat me like a noble, she talks to me and treats me like she would anyone else. She doesn't care about station or status. She cares about everyone getting the respect they deserve, regardless of their background. And to be honest, it's refreshing."

Gale's heart was beginning to race a bit.

"Really? Tired of women hanging all over you?" Boris asked as he eyed him from over the tankard he was wiping clean.

"It became more of a routine than an enjoyment." Samuel said, continuing. "Like I was stuck in a deep rut, trying to pull the wagon free and continue to my destination. It got boring really quickly."

"So what is it about Gale then? Seems like you're quite taken with her."

"I don't know, but I can tell you this: ever since the night Haven fell, it's like we're seeing each other in a new light. I stood there, watching the avalanche overtaking Haven and just hoping that my brother made it out alright. Then I started fearing the worst, but it began to subside when Gale put her hand in mine and just held it. Even after we had grown to strongly dislike each other, she took that chance to offer whatever comfort she could despite it all. And I'm truly grateful for that."

"Did you ever tell her?"

Samuel sighed. "I tried, but I think perhaps it came across as me thanking her for food than comforting me."

Boris chuckled. "A man after my own heart. I did the same when I first met Ymera and look at us now? Married thirty years and still going strong!" He set the last clean tankard on the shelf, then slung the towel over his shoulder. "You should really tell her, though. Really thank her for helping you out like that."

Samuel nodded and set down his now empty tankard. "I know, there's just something about her that confuses me."

"Like what?"

"Not sure. It's not difficult to talk to her, but it's like anything beyond that I'm at a loss for." Samuel ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I was hoping this trip together would help me figure it out, but..."

"But..?"

"I don't know. She's different than every other woman I've ever encountered. There's something special about her, something hidden away from me. And it's infuriating."

Boris chuckled, taking the tankard and cleaning it. "Sounds like you're falling for the girl."

Samuel stood, sighing. "Perhaps you're right." He chuckled a bit. "Imagine the looks on my parents' faces if I brought home a commoner as a bride."

On the stairs, Gale's heart was pounding and her cheeks were on fire. She didn't want to hear anymore, so she quietly hurried back up the stairs and to their room.

Down at the bar, Samuel glanced over at the stairs- having heard a rustle. "I should get back to bed, Boris. Thanks for the drinks and the talk."

"Any time, lad. And good luck with the girl; she seems nice."

Samuel nodded and headed upstairs.

In the room, Gale was trying to process what she had overheard. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but how could she not when it was about her? She threw another log onto the pile in the hearth, renewing the fire's life, then went to stand by the window.

'What do I do...? Why would he say those things...?' She pondered over his words, so lost in thought.

"You know it's not nice to eavesdrop."

Gale jumped and turned, finding a slightly drunk Samuel standing behind her. Before she could say anything, he backed her up against the wall and placed a hand next to her. "W-What are you-" Gale froze when he reached up to grasp her chin and lift her face up.

"Did you need something or were you just being a naughty girl?"

Gale felt her whole body run hot. "I-I got worried w-when I couldn't f-find you..." She wanted to just disappear from under the intensity of his amber gaze.

"You were worried?"

Gale noticed a change in his demeanor- going from drunk, playful, and dominating to a softer, calmer one. "W-When I woke and you weren't in the room, I-I was worried something m-may have happened..."

Samuel sighed. "I couldn't sleep. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." He let go of her chin and moved his hand to her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. "What is it about you that's so different than other women?" he wondered aloud.

Gale searched his eyes, seeing an unfamiliar look. 'What's going on...?' It was as if something was clicking between them, but whatever it was vanished as quickly as it had surfaced as Samuel stepped back and went to sit in one of the chairs by the fireplace. 'What... what was that feeling..?'


	6. Sense of Worry and Dread, Reckless Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm is still raging outside, but when Gale gets a sense of worry and dread, she charges off into the storm and leaves Samuel behind.

The following morning, Gale woke to the crashing of thunder. The storm outside was nowhere near subsiding and neither was her worry.

Samuel had been up for a while, despite having had a bit too much to drink the night before, and was just watching the storm raging through the window. He glanced at Gale as she got out of bed, going to stand by the window. He watched her for a few moments, then stood to come stand behind her.

"It won't subside for at least another day."

Gale jumped a bit, not realizing that Samuel was awake. "When did you wake?"

"Awhile ago." Samuel looked down at her, seeing bits of her hair falling out of the braid she usually kept it all in. "How did you sleep?"

Gale sighed, blushing a little as she turned her attention back to the storm. "Alright, I suppose."

"You're really worried about your father, aren't you?"

Gale nodded. "It's just been the two of us since my mother died and Haven was the first time I've been away from home."

"Why did you leave? Why join the Inquisition?"

"To save the bakery, to save my father." Gale glanced at him for a moment. "Business had gotten slow, the bakery needed repairs and such to stay open, and my father took out a loan with some of the local merchant lords."

"And now he's in debt, everything is on the line, and you've been sending your pay to him in order to help."

Gale nodded, sighing as she went to her pack. "That bakery is all that he has left of my mother. If he loses that, he loses everything he's ever loved."

"He has you, doesn't he?" Samuel asked, looking at her.

"That's true, but even then there's only so much that I can do to ease the pain if he loses everything."

Samuel watched her rummage through her pack, pulling out a book. "How much debt does he have?"

Gale sighed as she pulled the book out. "It doesn't matter; as soon as he gets a payment to those pigs, they find some way to drive him deeper and deeper into debt. At this rate, it's going to kill him. And from what Leliana told me of her scout's report, it's gotten really bad." She looked at Samuel for a moment. "I, um, I'm going to grab something to eat."

Samuel watched as she left the room, her shoulders sunken with the weight of her worry. 'What can I do to help her?' He looked through the window at the storm. 'It would be dangerous to travel in this storm...' Sighing, he turned and left the room, going to find Boris. 'I have to do something.'

Gale sat in a corner of the inn's great room, her book- this one in particular the Legend of Calenhad- set against her lap as she leaned against the wall behind her. She ordered just a simple breakfast- some fruit, cheese, bread- and would take bites as she read. By the time she had finished with her breakfast, she realized that she had been reading the same page since she came down an hour ago.

'What am I doing...?' she wondered, sighing. Then, out of nowhere, she was hit with an unbearable sense of worry and dread. She gathered up everything, setting the dishes on the bar counter before heading back to the room. She hurried up the stairs and down the hall, finding the room she shared with Samuel empty. 'His things are still here...' she noted, seeing his pack by his side of the bed. She glanced out the window, the gusts of wind dying down just a bit outside in the storm. 'I can't wait... I'm sorry, Samuel...'

Her mind set, she gathered her things and made sure that her provisions were stocked. She pulled on her cloak, shouldered her pack, and hurried back down to the bar- leaving behind a note and her portion of the payment for the room on the bed for Samuel.

"Excuse me?"

The young man who had brought them dinner the night before turned and looked at her, his smile fading when he saw her packed and ready for travel. "Young miss, what are you doing? You shouldn't be going out into that storm!"

"I have to get to Denerim as fast as I can." Gale said. "Please, is there a dock with a ferry that can take me and my horse across Lake Calenhad?"

"Well, sure, there's Old Man Kyne's ferry just to the west of here, but-" the young man started.

Gale thanked him and ran to the stables, ignoring him as he called after her. She quickly tacked the mare and mounted into the saddle, urging the mare forward and into the storm. 'Please forgive me, Samuel...'

Samuel had stepped out to find Boris to ask for his advice and had been talking with him for an hour or so when the young man from the night before came running into the room.

"Boris..!"

"What is it, lad?"

"It's the young miss...! She's gone out into the storm..!"

Samuel stood and looked at him. "Was it the woman that came with me?"

The young man nodded.

"When did she leave?"

"A few minutes ago... I ran to find you as soon as she left..." the young man stood up as he caught his brother. "I told her about Old Man Kyne's ferry, just to the west of here when she asked about a ferry to take her and her horse across the lake."

"Damn it, Gale!" Samuel hurried out of the room, scaled the stairs, and rushed to get everything together. On the bed he found a note from Gale, telling him that she was sorry to leave him behind but she had to get to Denerim as soon as she could- storm or no storm. She had also left her portion of the pay for their room. Samuel crumpled up the note, tossing it into the fireplace, then grabbed her portion of the payment and his things before hurrying downstairs.

"Here, Boris. Our payment." He added his portion to Gale's as he set it on the bar counter.

"Now, lad, don't be hasty." Boris warned, setting an extra pack on the counter for Samuel. "You best go after her, but make sure that you have plenty of provisions. If you two get caught in the storm, you have to promise me to wait it out. It may be dying down now, but storms in these parts are incredibly unpredictable. It could very well pick up again in the blink of an eye."

"I understand. Thank you, Boris."

"Good luck, lad."

Samuel ran out of the inn to the stables, finding his gelding already saddled and ready- the stable hand having anticipated that he would go after Gale. He thanked the stable hand and urged his gelding forward, hoping that he could catch up to Gale before she got herself into any trouble. 'Damn it, Gale, why would you leave without me?'


	7. Thank the Maker You're Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel searches for Gale in the storm, finding her safe where she sought shelter from the storm.

The storm was beginning to pick up again and Gale was beginning to regret rushing into the storm. But she was committed now and had to find some shelter. She searched around, spotting a nearby cave. She urged her mare to the cave and dismounted, grabbing her reins and guiding her into the cave.

"Seems safe enough." Gale noted aloud, looking around and finding no recent signs that the cave had been in use by anyone or anything.

She untacked her mare, setting everything to the side next to her own things, and tied her reins to one of the outcroppings before hurrying outside to try and find some dry kindling to start a fire. When she finally had, she hurried back into the cave and set about getting a fire pit made.

Outside, the wind raged, picking back up again. Gale took out her tent and tried to fasten the corners to the walls of the cave in hopes to keep them from getting any wetter than they already were. After what seemed like forever, and now soaked to the bone, Gale finally managed to succeed in her task and went to her pack.

"Damn..."

All of her clothes were wet from the rain. The only things that hadn't gotten wet were her blanket and her provisions. Sighing, she pulled everything out and set the wet items by the fire to dry. She slipped out of her wet clothes, setting them with the rest of her things before grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around herself.

"Maybe I should have just waited the storm out..." Gale wondered aloud, staring into the fire. Hearing her stomach grumble, she pulled open the cloth sack she had wrapped around her provisions. She gave a couple of apples to her mare as a treat, then munched on some jerky as she listened to the raging storm. "Well, there's no turning back now."

Samuel pressed onward as fast as his gelding would carry him through the storm, searching for any sign of Gale. He searched for a few hours, having fallen far enough behind her, before he spotted a light coming from a cave. 'That has to be her.' He guided his gelding in that direction, dismounted when he reached the cave, and led his horse into the cave- finding a tent hung and secured just inside of it to keep rain from getting in. He pushed through the tent flaps, pulling his gelding behind him, and spotted Gale's horse off to the side with Gale passed out by the fire.

'Thank the Maker...'

He hurried to remove the tack from his gelding, tying his reins next to Gale's mare's and offering him a couple of apples from the pack of provisions Boris gave him. "Good boy. Rest now." He patted the gelding's neck, then turned to where Gale was laying on the floor of the cave. She was wrapped in her blanket, laying on her bed roll. He could see that her things were placed around the fire to dry and leaning down to feel, they were nearly there. Taking his own wet things from his pack and placing them with Gale's to dry, he set up his own bed roll next to hers and lay down, pulling his own blanket over his naked body.

Listening to the humming of rain against the ground and tent, the howling winds just outside, Samuel sighed as he realized how upset and worried he had been over Gale leaving him behind to go on ahead.

'Why is that?' he wondered. Then thinking back on what Boris had said the other night, he wondered if he was right. 'Am I falling for Gale?' He glanced over at her, sleeping as peaceful as one could in a storm like this.

In the time that he had known Gale, which was going on months now, he had had his ups and downs about her. Before Haven fell, he had taken joy in riling her up just to see how far he could push her. But after Haven fell, he had felt drawn to her in a different way. He had done his part to help the Inquisition and his brother, but he also did what he could just to see Gale- including purposefully forgetting to eat at meal times with the others. And the times he spent with her were enough to bring him amusement, joy, comfort, and a sense of calm. He had begun to really like her.

'But is it more than that? We aren't even friends, really.'

Samuel noticed that Gale was shivering and rolled over, pulling his blanket over them both and wrapping an arm around her. She seemed to respond to the sudden source of warmth and scooted closer, quickly settling back down into a deep slumber. Samuel smiled at that, finding that he was smiling- actually smiling- more and more around Gale. He watched her sleeping, noticing that her hair had been released from it's usual braid and pooled behind her. It was strange to see her with her hair down, but he liked it. Reaching up to brush aside a strand of hair from her cheek, Samuel let his hand linger for a moment before he too settled down for some sleep.

'Who knew riding horseback in a storm would wear you out so much...'

It must have been hours before Gale awoke to a warmth that was not there before. She had been so exhausted from trying to push through the storm that she passed out fairly quickly. When she looked for the source, feeling warmth draped over her, her face turned beet red when she found a sleeping Samuel with his arm wrapped around her.

'Maker, is he...'

Samuel stirred and looked down at her. "You're awake." He chuckled sleepily when he saw how flustered she was. "Don't worry, nothing happened." He rolled onto his back, freeing Gale.

"W-When did you get here?"

"It took me a few hours to find you in the storm and when I finally did, you were already asleep."

Gale shivered and pulled her blanket tighter around herself, glancing over at Samuel as he chuckled. "W-What?"

"You were shivering earlier, too. I was just trying to help you conserve body heat." Samuel gestured towards her things. "Your stuff should be dry by now." He closed his eyes, arms crossed behind his head.

Gale reached for her undergarments, quickly pulling them on underneath the cover of her blanket. Then, checking to make sure that Samuel wasn't looking, she hurried to stand and snatch up her dress. Sliding the warm dress over her head and arms, she pulled free her hair and grabbed her brush.

As Gale sat back down on her bed roll, brushing her hair out, Samuel sat up and looked at her. "Why did you leave?"

Gale stopped mid stroke and sighed. "I'm sorry..." She looked back at him. "I just... I had a sense that something was very wrong and knew I had to get to Denerim as fast as I could, even if it meant chancing the storm..."

"You could have just told me. You didn't have to just leave me behind like that."

Gale sighed. "I know... I wasn't thinking of anything else but getting back on the road..." She glanced back at him. "Why did you come after me? You could have just let me go on ahead and returned to Skyhold."

"You needed an escort, I volunteered for the position, and the roads are too dangerous to be travelling alone." Samuel noticed how soft and light her hair was. "Besides, did you even think to bring more provisions in case you got stuck out here?"

"No..."

"Exactly. And what if you had gotten injured? Or your horse? What then, hmm? There would have been no one- well, no one in their right mind at least- that could have come to your aid."

"Why did you come with me to begin with?"

Samuel looked at her, curiously.

"Like, really come with me."

"I don't know." Samuel shrugged and leaned back against his pack. "Perhaps it's a sense of duty. I did volunteer to be your escort and I intend to see you safely to Denerim and back."

Gale looked away, pulling her hair over her shoulder. "I'm not some job, you know..."

Samuel looked at her and sat back up, rubbing his neck. "Sorry, that came out wrong... Whether it was mercenary work or just my own nature as a man, I always saw things through to the end. No matter what came my way." He sighed. "Gale, regardless of what's happened between us, whatever our relationship is- if you can call it that- I will make sure that you get to your father safe and sound." He reached forward and touched her shoulder. "So, please, tell me before disappearing like that again?"

Gale looked at him, surprised, and nodded. "Alright."


	8. We made it... but are we in time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel and Gale make it to Denerim, but things aren't looking good.

It took another full day for the storm to die down, but as soon as it had Gale and Samuel were back on the road. They made sure not to push their horses too hard, but they tried to shave off as much travel time as they could. Especially with Gale's feeling of worry and dread growing.

They rode until they found the ferry the young boy had told Gale about, loaded up their horses and were ferried across Lake Calenhad to the docks near Milverton. Once they unloaded the ferry, they quickly found their way to Milverton to restock their supplies and tried to save more time by cutting through the Bannorn.

Finally, after nearly two weeks, Gale sighed in relief at the sight of Denerim rising in the near distance.

"We made it."

"That we did." Samuel looked from the city to Gale, seeing the relief still mixed with worry. "Let's hurry and get you home."

Gale glanced at him and nodded, following suit as he urged his gelding forward.

They made their way to the capital city of Ferelden, stopping at the stables before hurrying to get to the bakery. Samuel followed Gale as she led the way, weaving through the throngs of people and buildings. He turned a corner and he noticed she had halted at the end of the alleyway they had cut through, sensing that something was wrong. When he reached her, he made to ask her what was the matter only to have his question answered with his own eyes: a run down looking shop, clearly a bakery, stood with broken window panes and the front door busted in as if an enemy army had stormed a castle.

"Gale?"

Gale stared in fear at the damage done to her father's bakery. She stood there for a moment or two, as if dazed by what she saw, then something clicked in her mind and she ran into the ruined building- calling out to her father.

Samuel followed after her, looking at the damage done. 'Windows smashed, door shattered, tables and chairs overturned... who did her father get involved with?'

"Da!"

Samuel looked over as Gale ran into another room and followed after her, finding her kneeling in front of an elven man who looked twenty years older than he actually was. 'So this is Varrian Mustela?'

Varrian was a fifty-three year old city elf, born and raised in Denerim. In his youth, he had dark chestnut brown hair and brilliant blue eyes, but now at his age and with the stress he faced, both had grayed and lost their luster.

"Da, what happened?"

Varrian looked up at his daughter, feebly. "Gale..?"

"I'm here, Da." Gale touched her father's cheek and her brow furrowed heavily with worry. "What happened?"

"I couldn't pay in time... they destroyed everything..."

"Who?"

"The Kennedys, big merchant family." Gale said, looking from her father to Samuel as Varrian's head hung in shame for a moment to answer before returning her attention to her father. "What happened to the money I was sending, Da?"

"They just kept increasing the interest..." Varrian said, shoulders heavy as he fought the urge to weep at the thought of losing everything and his daughter seeing him at his lowest. "As soon as I would get close to paying it off..."

Samuel watched as Gale hugged her father, trying to comfort him and tell him it was going to be alright. He looked around, trying to imagine what the bakery looked like in its prime, seeing the craftsmanship built into every rafter and eave, the love and attentiveness etched into every crevice. He turned and walked away, leaving a questioning Gale and her forlorn father confused. He ignored her as she called to him, even as she ran to the doorway and looked out into the streets- only to find him gone.

Gale stood there, a heaviness in her chest that was different than what she felt around her father. 'I guess that's it then... not even a goodbye...'

* * *

Hours went by and Gale had put her father to sleep upstairs before going about cleaning up what was left of the bakery. Everything that had been smashed or shattered was swept up, everything that was still in tact was placed back where it belonged. Gale sighed, wondering how it could have ever gotten this bad and began feeling incredibly guilty for leaving her father alone to join the Inquisition. Even if she was sending money to help get him out of debt and save the bakery that he and her mother had built from the ground up.

'I shouldn't have left him alone...'

Gale needed a break from cleaning, so she left a note for her father on his bed side table and headed out. She walked through the streets aimlessly for a bit before she realized that she had found her way to the gates of the castle.

'Why am I here..?'

Sighing, she stared up at the stone walls that kept the common folk and any intruders from entering the castle grounds.

'What kind of king would let things get as bad as they have for the common folk? Especially when he himself comes from a humble background?'

Shaking her head, Gale made to turn and continue on her way, but she was stopped at the gates.

"Serah, one moment please?"

Gale turned back to the speaker, finding a tall young man- barely in his thirties- with straw colored hair and amber eyes. She felt as if she knew him from somewhere, but he was dressed very plainly and it had been a long time since she was in Denerim. "Can I help you with something?"

"You look troubled. I was wondering if there might be something I can do?"

Gale sighed and shook her head. "Unless you can punish a merchant lord for abuse, harassment, destruction of property, and stealing, then no, I'm afraid not."

"Have one of the merchant families been troubling you?"

"It's really nothing you can do, good ser. It's just what happens when the rich take advantage of the poor. Besides, I've already tried everything I can think of, even reaching out to the king for an audience, but nothing has helped or been done."

"I may not be able to help, but I could at least lend an ear." the man said. "Sometimes, it just helps to talk." He gestured to a spot nearby where they could sit. "Humor me?"

Gale looked at him curiously, but she gave in and took a seat on the nearby bench. "Where do I even start?"

"How about from the beginning?"

And so Gale told this stranger everything she knew about her father's situation, how he had been desperate to save the one thing left that they had in memory of Kalysta Mustela, how no matter what they did to pay off his debts Varrian would still somehow be in debt- even more so than before- and now how she had come home to find the bakery destroyed and her father broken.

"I am so sorry."

Gale just shrugged, sighing as she looked up at the sky. "It's not your fault. Besides, the common folk always lose against the rich and powerful. And since we're elves, too, that just makes things even more difficult. I just hate seeing Da so broken, so lost, and not be able to help." She stood, bowing to the stranger. "Thank you for listening, good ser. It did help to talk about it." She looked off in the direction of home and sighed. "I should get back, though, make sure Da is still alright." She bowed again, thanking him once more before she headed back to the bakery.

As she disappeared into the night, the stranger who took the time to listen to her stood. "Poor girl..."

"There you are!"

The stranger looked over as one of the guards came running up to him. "What is it?"

"There's someone demanding an audience with you."

"Who?"

"He said it was an old friend."

The stranger nodded and followed the guard onto the castle grounds, up into the castle itself, and down the halls into the king's study. When he stepped through the door and saw who was waiting for him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Well, if it isn't Samuel Trevelyan."

Samuel looked over from where he stood near the window and returned the smile. "It's been a long time, Alistair."

The stranger who had taken the time to listen to Gale's troubles was in fact Alistair Theirin, the King of Ferelden. He and Samuel had known each other for years, having met shortly after the Blight during the relief and restoration efforts. They worked together to put Ferelden back together- as best as they could- and Samuel used his contacts from his mercenary days to bring in extra supplies for the citizens who suffered the most when the Blight ravaged the lands.

Alistair and Samuel embraced, clapping each other on the shoulders before stepping back and getting a good look at each other.

"Maker, it's been what, six years now?"

"At least."

"So what brings you back to Denerim?"

"That's actually why I came to see you."

"Is everything alright?"

"My friend needs help and I can't do anything to assist her. Not without blood shed."

"I see. And you've come to me to ask for my help in the matter?"

Samuel nodded. "A favor, if you will."

"A favor for Samuel Trevelyan? Now that's a surprise." Alistair chuckled. "What can I do to help?"


	9. Finally a Bit of Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varrian is left severely wounded, Gale is furious, the Kennedys finally pay for their crimes. Or so Gale thinks.

Gale barely got any sleep at all in the night, having stayed up as long as she could to look after her father. She was woken abruptly from what little slumber she had been getting to the sound of shouting in the streets and ran to the window, seeing her father being tossed around by a group of thuggish looking men.

"Da!"

She ran downstairs and out into the streets, her sword in hand. She pushed her way through the growing crowd and threw herself in front of her father, protecting him. "Leave him alone!"

A chuckle sounded amongst the murmurs and Gale's eyes narrowed as she looked up at the patron of the Kennedy family as he stepped forward. "Jerrick..."

Jerrick was a tall, paunchy man with greasy hair and an overpowering stench of pipe smoke and ale. He was the patron of the merchant family, a high born human, and he was one of the wealthiest men in the merchant guild. And as such, he and his family always looked down on the common folk, treating them like dirt and the elves like less than dirt.

"A little late to come running to daddy's rescue, now isn't it?" Jerrick sneered. "You left your poor, dear old man to go off galavanting with the Inquisition and for what? To let him sink even further into debt? Really now, how cruel can you be?"

"Shut your mouth, you filthy cur." Gale snarled. "The only reason Da is still in debt is because you're nothing more than a worthless, sleazy, lard-assed crook who takes advantage of the common folk and pays off the guards and anyone else you can so your shady business can continue!"

"My word! Such horrible language for such a young lady!" Jerrick leered at her. "But, what should one expect when you run with heretics and mongrels?"

"The Inquisition is our only chance of surviving the coming war!" Gale retorted. "They fight for all of us, regardless of race or station or nationality or religion! They fight so that pompous twats like you and your idiot, bottom feeding sons can continue living!"

"Gale..."

Gale looked down at her father. "It's alright, Da. Let's get you back inside."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, you wretch. You and your father will have to pay off your debts, one way or another."

"Gale, no..!"

"Let me go!"

Jerrick snapped his fingers and his goons started to pry Gale away from her father, trying to drag her off, but Gale would not have any of it. She broke free of their grasps, drew her sword and cut down anyone that tried to touch her or her father.

"Stupid knife-eared cunt!"

Gale turned her blade on Jerrick, eyes narrowed as blood dripped down her cheek. "Call me that again, I dare you."

Jerrick balked, taking a step back.

"What's going on?"

Gale's eyes never left Jerrick or his men as two newcomers pushed through the crowd. Hearing someone approaching behind her, she turned with her blade ready only to have it catch against another's blade.

"Samuel..?"

Samuel had been the first of the two newcomers to push through the crowd. When he saw Gale with her sword drawn, he knew she was in a tough situation but he didn't expect to see the bloodlust in her eyes when she spun and made to attack him- thinking him another enemy.

"Gale, stand down, it's alright now."

Gale eyed him cautiously. "You left last night, without a single word. Your  _job_  is done now."

Samuel winced- actually  ** _winced_** \- at her tone, which surprised him. "I went to get help." He stepped forward slowly, moving his hand up to rest on her sword hand- lowering it as he lowered his own. "And I told you once before, you're not some job, Gale."

Gale took a deep breath and sighed, letting him lower her sword before she turned to look at the second newcomer as he stepped through the crowd. "You?" It was the stranger who had listened to her troubles the night before.

The stranger offered her a smile. "You know some very intriguing people, Gale Mustela." He offered her a small bow. "I should properly introduce myself: Alistair Theirin, at your service."

Gale's eyes widened. "You? You're the King of Ferelden?"

Alistair nodded as he stood straight, chuckling sheepishly. "I should have introduced myself last night, please forgive me."

Gale shook her head. "No, it's alright, sire. I'm more surprised than anything else."

Alistair turned his attention to Jerrick and the rest of the Kennedys. "Now, what is it that I hear about you exploiting Master Mustela?"

Jerrick began to frantically explain the situation, lying through his teeth left and right. Alistair stood and let him say his piece, arms crossed and his face now hardened and stern. As Jerrick finished, Alistair looked back at Gale and asked her to verify or deny what the merchant lord spoke.

"He lies, sire. As I told you last night, my father took out a loan with the Kennedys in order to save our bakery. The interest on the loan kept increasing each time he got close to paying it all off, so I took a job with the Inquisition and sent everything I could spare to help my father. But even that was not enough. My father's debt should have been paid off months ago. And now, the Kennedys are resorting to beating a defenseless, broken down old man."

Alistair looked back Jerrick. "Funny, I seem to recall putting in place several laws that prevent this exact situation from occurring."

Gale turned her attention back to her father, checking his wounds.

"How is he?" Samuel asked, kneeling next to Varrian.

Gale shook her head. "Not good. He was already weak, broken."

Hearing this, Alistair gestured for his guards to arrest Jerrick and escort them to the dungeon, then called for the court healer. "Samuel, help Master Mustela back home and the healer will be there as soon as he can. Gale, don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

Gale nodded, following after Samuel as he helped her father back to the bakery. She didn't bother looking back at the king, just focused on making sure that he father had everything he needed.


	10. Was it All for Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale loses what little she has left of home and nearly loses herself in the process

By dusk, the court healer had come to treat Varrian's wounds and Gale was exhausted. Samuel stayed with her, trying to lend her the same comfort and support that she had given him when he thought he had lost Elias at Haven. When the healer asked for some fresh water, Gale went to the local well to fetch more and Samuel followed after her to keep an eye on her.

"Gale, it'll be OK."

Gale didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know what to say to anyone, really. She just wanted to focus on getting her father better so that they could rebuild the bakery.

Samuel watched as she absentmindedly drew water from the well, but a scent caught his nose and he looked back towards the way they had come.

Gale had caught the scent as well, like that of something burning, and she dropped the bucket before turning and running back to the bakery as the smoke started to rise into the darkening sky.

"Gale, wait!"

Gale ignored him and just ran, stopping only briefly in shock as the sky filled with smoke and raging flames. "Da, no...!" She made to run inside and find her father and the healer, but Samuel pulled her back.

"Stop!"

"I have to find them!"

Samuel wrapped his arms tightly around Gale as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. "Dying in that fire isn't going to help them any! Think for a second, Gale!"

Gale brought her foot down on his and broke free, rushing inside. "Da!" She called over and over, but no answer came. She found her sword and starting using it to hack away at the fallen wood, trying to cut her way through.

The smoke was growing thicker, the flames growing larger and hotter. The bakery was now fully engulfed in the fire and Gale was trapped inside with her father and the healer. Outside, Samuel watched helplessly as his only way into the bakery had been cut off by falling rubble and coming from the town square were dozens of citizens bringing water and other things to try and snuff out the fire. He saw Alistair and several guards joining them as well.

"Samuel!"

"Alistair, she ran inside!"

"That idiot!"

More of the building was collapsing and they watched as it began to crumble in on itself, thinking the worst until one of the guards ran up with news of Inquisition agents carrying out a few bodies. Samuel and Alistair ran after the guard as he led them to the agents and watched as some of Leliana's scouts lay down the bodies of Varrian, Gale, and the healer.

"Gale!"

Samuel knelt beside her, checking her pulse.

"Is she...?" Alistair began, almost too afraid for the answer he knew might come.

"She's alive..." Samuel replied, sighing in relief.

"Thank the Maker!" Alistair looked at the healer and Varrian, then up at the scout approaching him. "What of them?"

The scout shook her head. "I am sorry, but they did not make it."

"Damn..."

"Sire, you should know, the healer's throat was slashed when we found them amongst the rubble. Someone set this fire deliberately."

"And what of Varrian?"

"He must have succumbed to his wounds when the smoke had filled the room."

"Sire, news for you!"

Alistair followed the scout as she led the way to where some of the guards were waiting. "What's the meaning of this?"

"We caught them trying to flee the city."

"Why would you need to flee the city, I wonder?"

"They're from the Kennedy estate, some of Jerrick's personnel."

Alistair knew what that meant. "You were the ones who set the fire?"

The men refused to answer, but the scouts had found a few others who had been trying to hide out and brought them forth to answer the king's questions.

"My father is dead... because of you..."

Alistair looked behind him as an ash covered Gale came up. "Gale, don't do anything reckless."

"You shems are all the same..." she said, venom in her words and tears staining her face. "You treat elves like we are less than dirt even though we've proven time and time again that we're just as good as the lot of you, that we're just as capable and worthy of respect as you."

"Serah, are you certain this is how you wish to proceed?" one of the scouts asked, looking at her worriedly.

Gale nodded. "Do it."

"Gale, don't do this..." Samuel warned, looking at her. "This isn't you."

Gale barely glanced at him. "Don't speak as if you know me, Samuel Trevelyan. They must pay for their crimes."

"And they will." Alistair said, sensing a rising darkness in her that he had once felt when he and the Hero of Ferelden had gone to the Landsmeet years ago and faced Loghain. "But we must handle this properly."

Gale scoffed at that. "If you had been able to 'handle this properly',  _sire,_ my father would still be alive." She began to turn away, only stopping to look at the highest ranked amongst the scouts. "Give them to the palace guards and see to it that they make it to the dungeons in one piece. The king can deal with the rest."

Nodding, the scouts did as instructed while a few remained behind to help prepare the healer and Varrian's bodies for burial. Samuel watched as Gale stood alone in front of the smoldering ruins, an eerie and tepid calm about her.

'Gale...'

* * *

Dusk had turned to night as the bakery burned and by morning, the ruins of Gale's home was reduced to nothing but ash and rubble. Gale walked through the charred wood and stone, searching for anything that may have been spared by the flames. The only thing that was left untouched was the pendant that her father had kept from when her mother had died years ago. Seeing the silver pendant glinting in the hazy light, Gale stooped to claim it and wiped clear the ash.

Samuel had stayed near Gale the entire time, giving her space and waiting patiently. He watched her moved aimlessly through the ruins and when he found her struggling to push something aside, he made to go and assist her.

"It was my mother's." Gale said when Samuel joined her, looking down at the pendant.

Samuel gazed at the silver trinket, seeing a badger upon the pendant's face and a filigree vine border encircling it. "A badger?"

"It's my family's crest. The badger represents strong will, persistence, and confidence among other things. Da used to tell me that Mum and Grandad were some of the most strong willed people he had ever met and if it weren't for them, he never would have survived after coming to Denerim."

"A trait that definitely passed onto you." Samuel said, smiling a bit at that.

Gale managed a tiny smile when he said that, but it faded almost instantly as she looked around at the ruins of her home. "Whole lotta good that did us, though... "

Samuel stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're alive and that's what matters. You can uphold the memories of your family so long as your heart still beats."

Gale sighed, looking back down at the pendant. "What do I do now though?"

"What do you want to do?"

Gale glanced up at him. "I want to go back to the Inquisition..." she said after thinking a moment.

Samuel nodded. "We can leave as soon as you're ready, but don't feel like you have to rush things. Take the time that you need."

Gale nodded. "Thank you, Samuel..."

Samuel was unsure if she would even accept, but he opened his arms and offered her a hug. Surprised, he wrapped his arms around her when she accepted his offer and leaned into his chest. "Any time."

* * *

Within the next few days, the Kennedys were put to trial and executed for their crimes. Gale stood, dour and silent, with Alistair and Samuel as the people responsible for her father's death were hung. Samuel stayed close, grasping her hand like she had done for him when Haven fell, and tried to provide what comfort he could. But unlike when Haven fell and Elias had survived, Varrian had perished and succumbed to his wounds- leaving a grieving daughter behind.

Once the execution was finished, Alistair offered his condolences to Gale and paid his respects to her father before seeing her and Samuel off as they took to the road and headed back to Skyhold.

Gale remained taciturn for much of the return journey, but Samuel couldn't blame her for that. She had done everything she could to help her father, even returning home to try and save their bakery, but it all crashed and burned and her father was killed. He just gave her the space she needed and made sure that she was eating and sleeping. She never wanted to talk, but she would remain close to him as if taking comfort in his presence and she never fought him on eating or drinking or sleeping.

 They took their time travelling the Imperial Highway, stopping briefly in Redcliffe when they reached the village to resupply. They continued on their way, with five days left to their journey, but little did they know that something dark was awaiting them as they drew nearer and nearer to the river that ran passed Winterborne.


	11. A Demon's Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale and Samuel are nearing the end of their journey, but things take a bad turn.

Night was falling as Gale and Samuel crossed the bridge over the river that ran from a lake in the Frostbacks passed Winterborne and into Lake Calenhad. They needed to make camp before dark, so they went off the main road a bit until they found the source of campfire light they had seen from the road.

"Samuel?"

"It's been awhile, Elias."

Elias smiled and hugged his brother as Samuel and Gale entered the Inquisition's camp. "What are you doing out this way?"

"On our way back to Skyhold. You?"

"We closed a rift nearby not too long ago. Demons were heavily patrolling this area. Solas says the veil is thin here, so that may explain why so many were congregating here."

"I see. Making camp for the night then?"

Elias nodded, then his brow furrowed. "I heard what happened in Denerim. Is Gale alright?"

Samuel sighed. "I honestly don't know. She hasn't spoken since we left Denerim after burying her father and the king executing them responsible for his death."

"Poor dear..." Elias looked around. "Where is she, any way?"

Samuel scanned the camp and couldn't see her. His chest tightened and his heart began to race. "Shit..!" He searched everywhere in the camp, calling her name and asking anyone and everyone if they had seen her. "Where are you, Gale?"

* * *

Off to the side, Gale had tethered their horses with the others before feeling drawn towards something nearby. Not even thinking about it, she headed off in the direction she seemed to be pulled towards and soon found herself at the ruins of a small cottage that had been abandoned sometime during the Blight. She touched the cold stones of the ruins, feeling the soft vines and moss that had grown over them.

'What is that..?' she wondered, seeing a soft glow coming from the garden behind the cottage. She stepped through the rubble, looking around as she tried to find the source of the glow.

 _'So hungry...'_  a whispering voice called from the nothingness.

Gale looked around. "Who said that?"

 _'So hungry... so very hungry...'_  the voice said, coming again.

Gale noticed that the glow had been coming from the back of the garden, so she carefully stepped through the overgrown bushes and flowers until she came to what looked like a fountain shrouded in mist. Squinting, she saw the shadowy figure of a person sitting by the fountain.

"Who are you? Do you need help?" she called, stepping closer.

The voice came again, this time from the figure and much clearer- like that of a woman's.  _'So... hungry... it's been so long since I've fed...'_

Gale stopped when she could clearly see the figure was indeed a woman, one with pale skin and grey eyes that looked at her hauntingly from beneath locks of black hair. "Are you lost? Are you hurt?"

_'I can taste the sweetness of your breath... I wonder how the rest of you tastes...'_

Gale felt an immediate sense of dread overcome her and started backing away as the woman stood, an eerie aura swirling about her. "You're a demon..." She turned to start running away, but it was as if she was frozen to the spot. She tried to force herself to move, but it was no use. She looked up when she heard Samuel calling out her name and tried to call back, but the demon was upon her and had her in its clutches.

 _'So sweet...'_  the demon said, using the woman it was possessing to speak. It's mouth opened and pulled aside Gale's hair, biting down on her exposed flesh.

Gale screamed in pain, feeling fangs piercing her skin and her life force beginning to drain.

"Gale!"

She tried to open her eyes when she heard Samuel calling to her, but the demon bit down harder and she cried out once more.

"Gale, hold on!"

Gale felt her world going black, felt her body beginning to give into the demon as it drained her life force away. She could feel the demon drop her, hear Samuel and the others rushing to save her and kill the demon. She could hear the demon screaming in pain as they killed its host, then a rush of ice cold washed over her. She could hear Samuel calling out to her as he held her in his arms. She could feel the warmth of a mage's healing magik enveloping her body, she could hear a sigh of relief come from Samuel when the mage had healed her wounds.

'He's so warm...' she thought to herself as Samuel held her close and carried her back to the camp. 'He smells nice, too...' She nestled into his chest with what little strength she had left. 'I'm so tired...'

* * *

"This is all my fault..." Elias said as he sat by the fire, waiting for any news on Gale's condition. "I should have made sure that all of the demons were dead..."

"You're damn right."

Elias looked up just in time for Samuel's fist to connect with his jaw.

"Samuel, what the hell?"

Samuel stood, looming angrily over his brother. "You failed to do your job, Elias, and now Gale is hurt because of it. What use is that mark if you can't make sure all of the demons are gone along with their rifts? What use are you when you can't even do your duty?"

"Now, see here-" one of the soldiers started.

"No, he's right..." Elias interrupted as Cassandra helped him to his feet. "I missed a demon and it nearly killed Gale as a result. For that, Samuel, I am truly sorry. Gale has been a good friend and I-"

"Just stop." Samuel said, glaring at him. "You don't get to say another word about her right now." He turned and went back into the tent with Gale, leaving his little brother and his companions feeling angry and guilty.

Inside the tent, Samuel sat next to Gale and reached forward to hold her hand. "I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have let you out of my sight... I should have been there to protect you..."


	12. A Vampire in Thedas is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale awakes to a strange new hunger that terrifies her and Samuel offers to help her satiate it. As they go back to Skyhold, they learn more about what makes Gale's new primal predatory nature tick and how to satisfy it.

It was a few days before Gale woke and found herself in an Inquisition tent, Samuel passed out in the seat next to her bed. She sat up, feeling very drained still, but otherwise fine.

'What happened?' she wondered, trying to recall the last thing she remembered. She looked around the tent, trying to get her bearings, but then a stinging pain came from her neck and she reached up to touch the tender spot on her neck. 'Oh, right...' Beneath the bandage, she could feel the raised bumps from the fang holes left behind by the demon that had attacked her.

"Gale?"

Gale looked over as Samuel sat up, sleepily. "Hey."

He stretched and leaned closer, looking at her very concerned. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Hungry, mostly, like really hungry."

"Do you remember what happened?"

Gale nodded. "Mostly, ya. How long have I been out?"

"A few days. We're still at the Inquisition camp."

Gale's stomach growled and she blushed, looking away as Samuel chuckled.

"Let me grab you something to eat."

Gale caught a scent as he stood that made something stir deep down inside of her. She reached forward and grasped his hand, stopping him for a moment. 'But why? What is this feeling?'

Samuel looked at her, his concern visible once more. "What is it, Gale?" He could sense something had changed with her, almost instantaneously, and that worried him. "Should I get the healer?"

Gale's grip tightened a moment on his hand and she shook her head.

Samuel watched her, seeing her trying to process whatever was happening to her. She had begun to pant a bit, like she was fighting as hard as she could against some kind of primal urge and was losing. His gaze shifted when he noticed something different with her teeth. Lifting up her chin gently, he pushed aside her lip and his eyes widened.

'Her teeth...'

A few of Gale's canines had become a set of double fangs, just like those of the demon's host body.

"Gale?"

Gale's body was heavy with hunger and the closer Samuel stepped to her, the more she had to fight the urge to bite into his flesh and drink his blood. A tiny voice in the back of head kept trying to urge her to drink her fill, to satiate her hunger. She let go of his hand and backed away, trying to put as much distance between them as she could.

"Stay away, Sam..."

Samuel looked at her in surprise. She had never once called him that, and while he liked the way it sounded when she said it- especially since no one ever called him that- it worried him to no end. "What's going on, Gale?"

Gale just shook her head and turned to run out of the tent. She avoided people as best as she could, but because they were still in an Inquisition's campsite, it was difficult. She ignored everyone that called out to her and she just ran.

Samuel took off after her, telling people she was fine and only disoriented after what happened with the demon. He told them to stay at camp and he'd go after her and not to worry, that he'd take care of it. He followed her tracks into a nearby field where he found her collapsed onto her knees, her hands balled into fists, her body heaving as she fought against these strange new urges to feed.

"Gale?"

"Stay away!"

"It's going to be alright, Gale." Samuel approached her cautiously, reaching down to touch her shoulder only to have her round on him and tackle him backwards onto the ground.

Gale was losing control quickly and she had Samuel pinned beneath her. She could hear his heart pounding, the blood rushing through his veins.

Samuel landed on his back hard when Gale tackled him and he looked up at her in surprise as she straddled him and pinned him to the soft earth beneath them with a strength he didn't know she had. He could see that she was losing control and somehow he knew that this was because of the demon. He reached up and touched her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear and letting his hand linger for a moment.

"It's OK, Gale." he said, slowly pulling her in.

Gale froze and stared at him, coming to her senses. "Sam..." When she realized what he was offering to her, she shook her head and released him. "I'm so sorry...!" She hid her face in her hands, feeling ashamed of this new predatory side of herself.

Samuel sat up, keeping Gale straddled over his lap as he reached up and moved her hands away. "Gale, look at me." He waited until she met his gaze and in the moonlight, her sandy eyes looked as if they were glowing. "This feeling you're experiencing? It's because of the demon."

"What do you mean?" Gale asked, confused.

"The demon that attacked you was a hunger demon. It must have left its host seconds before we killed it and taken up residence in yours."

"How do you know that?"

"Your teeth, they're fanged just like the host's were. I've only ever encountered a hunger demon once before, but it had turned its host into a cannibal. What this one has done to you... it's something different." Samuel searched her eyes, hoping that explaining what was happening would help her understand the severity of her situation. "You need to feed, Gale. The hunger will only get worse."

Gale shook her head. "I can't, Sam...!"

Samuel felt like he was losing Gale and he was not about to let that happen. He took his boot knife and drew it across his forearm, then offered it to Gale. When she again refused, he brought his forearm to his mouth and drank in as much blood as his mouth could hold before grasping the back of Gale's head and pulling her in.

"What're you- mmph!" Gale's eyes widened as Samuel pulled her in and pressed his lips to hers, forcing her mouth open to let the blood flow from his mouth into hers. She wanted to fight it, but his blood was so sweet and it had already begun to quell the hunger raging within her. Finally, she gave in and drank the blood he offered her. Once she swallowed that first mouthful, she reluctantly agreed to finish feeding from his arm as he presented it to her.

Samuel waited patiently for her to drink her fill, knowing that this was her first feeding and she would need a lot to begin with. When she sat back, wiping away the excess blood from her lips, Samuel took his handkerchief and tied it around his forearm. He was surprised to find the bleeding had stopped, even after Gale had fed. When he finished tying the knot, he looked at Gale.

"Better?"

Gale nodded, sheepishly. "T-Thank you..." She glanced up at him. "I am sorry though..."

"For what?"

"I went off alone that night..." Gale started, looking away as the guilt grew. "If I had just stayed at camp..."

Samuel sighed and pulled her forward, into his arms. "There's nothing you need to apologize for. I should have stayed with you, made sure to keep you safe. And I failed in that regard." He held her close as his arms encircled her. "I should be the one apologizing."

"Sam..." Gale sighed, relaxing into his embrace. 'He smells nice...' she noted, in a not so hunger driven way.

"I won't let anything else happen to you, I promise." Samuel said. "I'll see to it that you're fed, whenever you need it, and I'll make sure that no one finds out about the demon."

"I can't ask you to do all that, though." Gale looked up at him.

Samuel met her gaze and offered a smile. "You aren't asking, though."

"Just promise that if the demon takes over that you'll be the one to end it?"

Samuel's heart sank a bit, a strange new sensation, when he heard those words. But he knew she would not ask if she were not serious. "I promise."

* * *

Gale and Samuel kept to themselves the remainder of the time they spent with Elias and his companions, then when the chance came to go their separate ways, they took it. They took the main route back to Skyhold while Elias and the others continued their way on towards the Hinterlands to deal with some more rifts that had popped up in the area.

The road back home to Skyhold was a long and tough one as Gale continued to fight against her urged to feed. The hunger inside of her was difficult to quell, but they made it work by finding game for her to feed from. After that first night, Gale had continued to refuse to feed from Samuel- fearing that she may drink too deeply and cause him harm. One night, they stumbled across a group of apostates who attacked them more out of habit than anything else. They made quick work of them, save one that was spared Samuel's blade. The mage cowered in fear as Gale advanced, feeling his mana draining from his body as she placed a hand on him. Samuel watched as the mana surged around them before appearing to be drawn into Gale's body like one would draw in air to breathe.

"Curious."

Gale stood, leaving the mage drained of his mana and the life force attached to it, and looked at Samuel. "What is?"

"It would seem that mana or life force, found in blood, will sustain your hunger." Samuel observed. "How did you know to do that, though?"

"I think... the demon told me..." Gale said, glancing at him. "It's like there's a voice in the back of my head, but it's so weak and faint." She looked down at the mage's corpse. "I hate this... I never wanted this..."

Samuel stepped closer to her and pulled her into a hug. "I know, but this is what needs to be done. Until we can free you from the demon, you have to endure." He held her tightly, trying to comfort her as best as he could. "I'll be with you every step of the way, don't worry."

"What if... what if the others find out..?" Gale asked, fearfully as the tears began to slip down her cheeks. "They'd see me like every other demon or abomination..."

Samuel looked down at her, lifting her chin up. "Listen to me, Gale, you're not an abomination. And I won't let it get to that point."

"Sam..."

Samuel smiled at that, having begun to grow used to her calling him that. "I'll protect you, Gale, no matter what, alright?"

Gale nodded, leaning into his hand as he let it rest against her cheek. She had begun to notice that ever since that first night together, she and Samuel had gotten closer. 'I suppose travelling with someone for so long will do that, though.' she thought to herself, smiling a bit when she realized that she was actually grateful that they had grown closer.

"And remember," Samuel added, his face hardening a bit. "I did promise to be the one who ended it if the demon took control."

Gale searched his eyes, sighing in relief that he fully intended on keeping that promise- even though it clearly bothered him. "Thank you, Sam." she said, burying her face in his chest as she took comfort in his scent.

Samuel held her closer, wrapping his arms around her. "Anything for you, Gale." As they stood there a moment, Samuel was beginning to realize- just as Gale had- that they had grown closer. 'Ever since she left Ravensden in the storm, I find myself more and more drawn to her, wanting to protect her whatever the cost.' he thought for a moment. 'Why is that?'


	13. Return to Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale and Samuel return to Skyhold, but Gale struggles to keep her hunger under control. The demon speaks to her and she learns the truth about hunger demons. She begins to understand her situation better, but she still fights the urge to feed for fear of hurting those around her- especially Samuel.

"Are you ready?"

Gale stared up at the outer gates of Skyhold, her whole body tensed. She had been so focused on trying to calm her nerves that she hadn't heard Samuel, but when he reached forward and squeezed her hand, he brought her back from her daze.

Samuel could feel her shaking, could see how tense she was. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and offered her a smile. "It'll be alright, Gale, I promise."

Gale took a deep breath, trying to relax, and she nodded. "I think I'm ready now."

Samuel nodded, keeping hold of her hand as he led them across the bridge and into the courtyard of the keep. He felt Gale squeeze his hand whenever someone stepped too close to her and he couldn't help but smile a bit when she pressed into him then shy away with a blush upon her cheeks when she realized what she was doing.

Up on the walkway by the Roost, Leliana was watching as Samuel led Gale through the crowd. Having had a scout following their movements more in order to make sure that they were safe and could reach their destination, she was well aware of everything that had been going on. She was also aware of what Samuel and Gale had been doing to satisfy her hunger. And using her best judgment given the information presented to her, Leliana decided not to inform the others of the fact that Gale was possessed by a hunger demon.

'So long as he keeps her in check, I will remain silent.' Leliana thought to herself. 'But do not think, Samuel Trevelyan, that you can protect her from me should you fail.'

Back down below, Gale practically clung to Samuel's hand and didn't care how that looked to everyone else- especially since they were barely talking when they had left Skyhold together over a month ago. She just needed to be near him in case something happened.

She let him lead her through the throng of people occupying the Inquisition, but when they were stopped by Cullen as he stepped forward to welcome them back, Gale quickly excused herself and hurried to her room.

"Is she alright?" Cullen asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

Samuel sighed. "Ya, she's just shaken up still. She lost her father in Denerim, then almost died when a demon attacked her on the journey back."

"Maker, no wonder she's skittish..." Cullen sighed. "How has she been dealing with it all?"

"As well as she can." Samuel said, glancing down at the bandage on his arm. "I've helped as much as she'll allow me."

"Well, it's good that she has someone to look after her." Cullen replied, looking back at him. "I must say, I was a bit surprised to see her holding your hand like that."

Samuel blushed a little and chuckled nervously as he rubbed his neck. "Well, a lot has happened since we left Skyhold."

"Clearly." Cullen chuckled and offered him a smile. "Well, I should let you get settled back in after a long journey. Give my regards to Gale when you see her?"

Samuel nodded and bid the Commander farewell before he hurried off to where Gale's room was. When he reached her door, he found it slightly ajar, so he knocked on it before stepping inside.

"Gale?"

* * *

Gale had practically run to her room, having feared that Cullen would see right through her having been a Templar for years before becoming the Commander of the Inquisition's forces. When she reached her room, she threw her bags down on the floor and collapsed onto the bed- her breathing heavy.

_'You need to feed, child...'_

'I can't feed on anyone... not again...'

_'If you don't feed, you will suffer. We will both suffer...'_

'You're the demon...'

_'I am Galeria, yes... child, you must feed... if you do not, then you will lose control...'_

'I won't lose control... I won't let you take over...'

_'Do you know how hunger demons came to be?'_

'No...'

_'Many of us became as we are because we were once humans who had suffered from starvation and cruelty.'_

'You were once human?'

_'I am one of a few who remembers what it was like to be human. I, too, was once like you and fought against the hunger. But it was to no avail. If I did not feed, my soul became more twisted.'_

'Is that what turned you into a demon?'

_'Yes... it caused me to lash out and kill innocent people. And when the hunger became too strong, I would be pulled into a host and it would corrupt them into something unrecognizable.'_

'Is that what happened to your last host?'

_'Yes. She just happened upon my path one day and given her own hunger and state of mind, I was pulled in.'_

As the demon explained her nature to her, Gale was inclined to not believe her simply because he was a demon. But somehow, deep down, it was like she could see into her heart- so to speak- and knew she spoke the truth.

_'If you do not feed, the same fate will befall you, child.'_

'I refuse to feed off the blood of people. I refuse to feed on the mana of mages. Unless absolutely necessary.'

_'Animal blood will only get you so far, child, as you can already tell. Eventually, like in this instance right now, it will not be enough and you will have to feed on the blood of another person or their mana.'_

When the knock sounded and Samuel stepped into her room, she barely had the energy to look up when he called her name.

"Gale..." Samuel closed the door and locked it, setting his bags on the floor before hurrying to her side. When he reached her, Gale looked up at him and he could see the same hunger as that first night.

_'You need to feed, child; if you resist much longer, it will begin destroying you.'_

Gale sat up, her breathing heavy, and she looked up at Samuel- silently asking for his permission. Samuel knew from her look that she needed to feed again and animal blood would not suffice. He sat on her bed, leaning back against the wall and pulling her closer.

"It's alright, Gale."

Gale wanted to resist the urge to feed from him, but then a gentle reminder from Galeria made her decision easier and she let Samuel pull her closer. She looked up at him, trying to make sure that he was alright with it and when he nodded, she nuzzled into his neck. Reaching up to pull back his shirt collar, she found a discreet place on his shoulder to sink her fangs into.

Samuel winced as she bit down, but his hands rested on her hips and he waited patiently for her to drink her fill. He could tell she was being careful, even in her hungered daze. When she sat back and swallowed the last of his blood, he looked down at her and chuckled a bit when he saw some blood trickling down her chin. He reached up and wiped it away before taking his handkerchief and pressing it to the wound.

"I'm sorry..." Gale said, looking down.

Samuel smiled, a bit worn out from her feeding. "Gale, you don't have to apologize."

Gale stared down at her hands. 'I hate doing this to him...'

_'His blood is special... I do not know what it is, but drinking his blood will sustain you as long as you are a vampire.'_

"I don't want to..."

"Gale, look at me." Samuel said, reaching forward and gently grasping her chin- pulling it up so that she would look at him. When she met his gaze, he could see the guilt and worry in her eyes. "It's going to be alright."

"I don't want to feed on you, Sam..." Gale felt tears in her eyes. "You're more to me than just a food source..."

"Gale..." Samuel's eyes widened a bit, then a heartwarming smile grew. "If it makes you feel better, I can mix some of my blood into your bottle of animal blood."

Gale sighed. "You'd still be hurting yourself for my benefit..."

Samuel chuckled and leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "It's worth it for you."

Gale's eyes widened and she was glad that she could hide her blushing cheeks when Samuel pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Sam..."

"I promised I would be there with you every step of the way. That includes making sure you can feed." Samuel held her to his chest, resting his cheek against her head and smelling her sweet scent of embrium.

"Thank you..." Gale replied, a small smile growing as she breathed in his scent- one of black lotus and dragonthorn from the oil he used to maintain his gear. She found it incredibly comforting and wanted to stay like that with him forever- a thought she found herself thinking more and more lately.

Samuel smiled at that. "Anything for you, Gale."


	14. Progression and Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on Gale's progress and a flashback to a situation that nearly got her and Samuel both killed.

It had been a few months since Gale and Samuel had returned to Skyhold from Denerim and things were a bit rocky, but otherwise manageable.

Samuel would take Gale hunting in their free time whenever she needed to refill her bottle of blood, then he would mix in his own to help sustain her a bit longer. It seemed that she needed to feed every eight or nine days and on the the days she didn't need blood, she was able to eat regular food. Which was helpful in keeping her secret.

Samuel began to learn more about Numerius as the demon spoke to Gale- which also helped him figure out what she would be capable of given Numerius' nature. The more he learned about the demon, the more he realized that he wasn't even really a demon at all but rather a misunderstood spirit. If he ever had questions, he would turn to Solas and try to be as nonchalant about his questions as possible. Thankfully, Solas didn't seem to notice- if he had, he didn't seem to care- and was more than happy to share his knowledge about spirits and demons and the Fade.

Over that time, too, Samuel and Gale grew closer. They spent much of their time together, more so because Gale was afraid to be around too many people without him but also because Samuel had promised to stand by her through the whole ordeal. Or so they thought in the beginning.

In the course of time since they had first left Skyhold together, Samuel and Gale had gone from barely tolerating each other to making the effort to learn more about each other and become at least acquaintances. Then between when they had left Ravensden and braved the storm to when they reached Denerim and all hell broke loose for Gale, they had come to know each other well enough to where they could consider the other their friend.

After Gale had lost her father and the bakery, she was distant and tepid, kept to herself as she tried to grieve her losses alone. She barely interacted with Samuel, just sort of went through the motions. And she never meant to be like that; she was grateful that he was trying to support her and do what he could to help her cope, but she just couldn't find a way to convey those feelings to him. Then Numerius' previous host attacked her and Numerius was pulled into her when the host died, and she was unconscious for a few days before waking to a near insatiable hunger.

She had feared hurting anyone, especially Samuel, so she had tried to run away to protect them. But then Samuel came after her and gave her his blood, somehow knowing that that was exactly what she needed. She had tried to refuse, but she was grateful that he forced her to take his blood- even if it were through her first kiss ever.

Once she was stable and they had the chance to leave the others behind and try to get back home to Skyhold, they took it and did their best to avoid people. Samuel helped Gale out along that part of the journey, teaching her how to hunt and keeping her safe while also keeping an eye on her in case things started going south.

And since they had reached Skyhold, it would seem like everything was falling into place for them for the most part. Each time they went hunting, Samuel was surprised at how much Gale was improving and how quickly she was adapting to her condition. It seemed more and more every day that she and Numerius were more or less the same person, rather than the two separate entities that they actually were. It was a very symbiotic relationship, Numerius only ever emerging when Gale was in grave danger and could lose her life. And that had only happened once since their return to Skyhold.

* * *

_"Gale, be careful!"_

_Samuel watched as Gale tried to duck underneath the bear's giant paw as it swept towards her. He tried to circle around the other side of the bear, taking his sword and slicing into its legs. The bear roared in pain, but it spun and threw Samuel back._

_"Sam!" Gale ran to catch him as he flew back, somehow reaching him just in time. She set him down and looked up at the bear, her eyes widening when she saw that it was almost upon them. She wrapped herself protectively around Sam, prepared to shield him from the attack._

_"Gale!" Samuel looked up at Gale as the bear reared back and prepared to strike, but then he fell silent when he noticed that her eyes had changed color. They were no longer the pale sandy color he knew, but instead were a crimson red. 'Gale?'_

_"Fools..." Gale said, her tone of voice changing slightly. She stood and faced the bear, smirking. "This is what has been giving you so much trouble? This creature is pathetic!"_

_Samuel sat up as he watched Gale launch herself at the bear, his eyes wide as she took her blade and slashed through the bear's chest- using her blade as leverage as she slid down its back and landed lightly on the ground behind it._

_The bear roared in defiance of the attack, then gurgled before slumping over and crashing heavily to the ground._

_Samuel got to his feet, stunned at what he had just witnessed, and looked from the bear to Gale as she cleaned her blade. He noticed a change in her demeanor, going from her usual kind hearted, well mannered nature to one that was much more somber and serious._

_"You're the demon..."_

_Gale looked up at him as she sheathed her blade. "I am Galeria." She took Gale's bottle, bringing it to the largest wound on the bear and waiting patiently for it to fill with its blood. "You two were reckless and Gale was put into danger. If I had not taken over, you both would be dead."_

_Samuel's grip tightened slightly on the hilt of his sword and his eyes narrowed. Galeria noticed this and she rolled her eyes with a sigh._

_"Do not worry, Samuel, I will give her back control here in a moment." She filled the bottle mostly to the top, then turned towards Samuel and held the bottle out to him. "Here, you should give her what you can."_

_Samuel took the bottle, not sure what to make of Galeria._

_"There's something different about you, Samuel." Gale said, looking at him curiously. "Whatever it is, it makes your blood special. Your blood is more than capable of sustaining our hunger." She raised a hand when Samuel made to reply. "I know that she does not wish to feed on people, be it their blood or their mana. But just know that your blood will always be her saving grace."_

_Samuel watched as the crimson red faded and the pale, sandy color returned- Gale's demeanor reverting back to its usual nature._

_"Sam? What happened?"_

_Samuel's first question was answered as Gale asked him that. "That bear nearly killed us and Galeria took over. She saved us."_

_Gale's face went pale as a sheet and her eyes widened. "She... what..?"_

_Samuel offered her a reassuring smile and handed her the now full bottle. "Don't worry, she gave back control when she was finished lecturing me."_

_Gale hesitantly took the bottle from him. "She lectured you..?"_

_"Ya, just about being more careful and something about my blood being special."_

_Gale sighed and turned away. "She told you about that, huh..?"_

_"I know how you feel about feeding off of people, Gale, and I am more than willing to mix my blood in with the animal blood if it means keeping your hunger in check." He turned her back around. "Besides, you only ever need to feed every eight or nine days, so it gives me plenty of time to heal."_

_Gale looked up at him, worried. "Still though... the thought of you hurting yourself for my sake..."_

_Samuel pulled her into a hug, holding her closely. "It's alright and will always be alright. Don't worry so much, Gale."_

* * *

Since then, Samuel always made sure that they were extra careful- especially knowing how much it bothered Gale that Galeria took over. He would spend any free time he had with her, training in the woods near Skyhold where they could have some privacy, and worked with her on perfecting her combat skills. And Gale was grateful for that. She found herself looking forward to it as much as Samuel was. It helped her to focus and she did enjoy the look of defeat on Samuel's face whenever she won a sparring match.

As the days turned to weeks, then into months, things with the Inquisition in general were getting more intense. Gale and Samuel stayed out of it mostly, not wanting to get involved too much with the politics of it all. They were just glad that everyone was more concerned with finding Corypheus and stopping his demon army than anything else really, which was a relief to them both given Gale's situation.

But things weren't going to stay like that forever and Gale knew it would only be a matter of time before the Inquisition found out about Galeria. And she was more worried about what they would do to Samuel than anything else.


End file.
